The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle electrical systems include electric machines, e.g., motors and accessory drive devices that receive electric power from energy storage devices, e.g., batteries, and are controlled by signals originating from control modules and other control devices and logic circuits. One electric circuit is a starting system that includes an electric-powered starter motor that spins an internal combustion engine when activated with an ignition switch. Control modules are electrically powered and functional to operate as intended only when electric power is greater than a minimum operating voltage for integrated circuits and other components thereof, e.g., 5V DC.
Starting system faults may cause an engine crank fault that results in an engine non-start event. Known starting system faults include faults associated with a starter motor, and a battery fault that may include a low state-of-charge or a low state of health resulting in a battery fault. A battery fault may be indicated by an increase in internal resistance of the battery.
During an engine starting event, power draw by a starter motor may cause battery voltage and system voltage to fall below a minimum voltage for engine starting. The minimum voltage for engine starting is greater than a minimum operating voltage for the integrated circuits of the control modules